The Greater of Two Treasures
by LadyJet2
Summary: Ben and Ian consider the greater of two treasures. Post Movie. SLASH!


Title: Greater of Two Treasures

Author: Lady Jet

Summery: Ben and Ian consider the greater of two treasures. Post Movie. (SLASH!)

Rating: R for Adult themes and SLASH

Pairing: Ben/Ian

Author's note: I own nothing! Thank you! Oh and you will notice that the ship noted in this story is called The Dauntless, it's a shameless plug of PotC. Enjoy!

Ben yawned and scrolled down the internet screen. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, and piles of papers were stacked next to the printer. Research was always the slowest part of treasure hunting, but at least it wielded some results that wouldn't have been found otherwise. He heard the door open to the computer room and ignored as steps came up behind him. The home he had bought with his portion of the treasure from the Masons had once been an English strong hold during the Revolution; Ben thought it was one of the tour guides that gave daily tours around the building coming to say goodnight.

"Ben," came a strong English voice from behind him. Ben jumped slightly and turned seeing a tall thin man with chin length red blonde hair along with amazing green eyes. He wore only a pair of plain boxers and his hair was slightly disheveled. Ian had always been beautiful to Ben, even before their relationship blossomed.

"Oh…hi Ian; anything I can do for you?" Ben asked rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes. Ian shook his head and sighed.

"Yes, you can come to bed. It's three in the morning, Ben. You've been up all night researching that next treasure legend. Now come to bed." Ian crossed his arms over his toned chest and looked down his straight nose at the younger man. Ben yawned again and waved his hand.

"It has to be done, Ian, I'll be in bed in a few. Let me just finish up this one page on my notes and I'll be yours." Ben smiled sleepily at the man and turned back to the computer screen. Ian rolled his eyes and heaved a long suffered sigh.

"There's been an amazing invention, you know, for these computers. It's called you put in your CD, and then you press this little button here and." Ben was gently pulled away from the computer as Ian placed in the blank CD marked with an R for research, into the CD ROM burner and pressed save.

"But Ian; I have to finish my research! The deadline…"

"The deadline isn't for another three weeks, Ben. Now come on, you're coming to bed." Ben was about to complain but Ian shut the computer down and lifted the lighter man out of his hair and onto his feet.

"All right, if you say so," he muttered. Ian smiled and put a hand around the shorter man's shoulders and steered him towards the master bedroom. Ben let Ian push him along and then help him undress. He was too tired to object, anyway. He yawned again widely but it was quickly silenced by a loving kiss from the man before him. Ben quickly woke up and smiled kissing back his hand traveling to Ian's hip.

"You work too hard, Ben," Ian said in-between kissing him. Ben shrugged and lay back pulling the other man with him.

"I know, but it's part of the job y'know? Besides, I think we're almost ready to get the crew together to search out the Dauntless." Another yawn escaped him and Ian shook his head.

"You are impossible, Ben, you need to relax. Here, let me help you." Ian sat up and moved to the back of Ben, he then pulled him closer and gently began to rub his shoulders. Ben smiled and leaned back into the touch. He didn't know when he began to love Ian, but he thought it was during the two years that they had researched the Masons Treasure. Ian had changed greatly after the trial, but he still remained the rather eccentric man that Ben had found in that English office six years before; idly playing with a falcon headed pen from Egypt.

"You really are too good for me, Ian. You're my greatest treasure," Ben whispered relaxing against the man's touch. Ian smiled and held the man close, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his head on Ben's shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed; the younger man always smelled like paper and ink along with old books.

"No, my dear, you have it the other way around, you are my treasure. You have been since the day I saw you walk into my office. Come on, let's get some sleep." Ian gently pulled the man onto the bed and covered him up with the slightly wrinkled sheets and blanket. Ben caught his hand and smiled lustfully at him.

"I think I need to relax a bit more, Ian. I'm still a bit stiff." Ian shook his head and slightly blushed at the word with two meanings. He kissed Ben deeply and slowly pinned him down into the covers pulling the sheets up just enough to cover them as he began to pull off Ben's boxers.

"I love you Ian," Ben whispered as he stroked. Ian kissed him again and smiled.

"I love you too, Ben, now let me help you relax…"

-END


End file.
